1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jet engines and more specifically it relates to a jet engine intake deflector system for preventing damage to a jet engine from foreign objects, such as a bird or other wildlife.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Since the advent of the modern jet engine, there have been numerous high profile accidents caused by a foreign object such as a bird entering the intake of a jet engine. The introduction of such a foreign object into the intake of a jet engine will typically render the jet engine inoperable, thus creating a dangerous situation for the passengers and crew onboard.
Previously designed systems for protecting jet engine intakes from foreign objects have been primarily comprised of screens which are placed over the intake of the jet engine. However, these existing protection screen systems do not include any type of deflection member for forcing the foreign object away from the jet engine intake after impact. The absence of such a deflection member on preexisting systems leaves open the possibility of portions of the impacted foreign object entering through the screen openings and intruding into the jet engine intake.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved jet engine intake deflector system for preventing foreign objects such as bird from entering the intake of a jet engine and rendering it inoperable.